


Wood and Steel

by silverneko9lives0



Series: Sanzeuh Kumathelh [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bearers, Curses, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Sleeping Beauty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin leaves the throne to Fili while he goes searching for his father. Unbeknownst to everyone, they've enacted a curse long forgotten by the Longbeard Clan: When the king leaves his throne to his golden-haired heir apparent, the heir will fall into a cursed sleep. Thankfully, having a One is a good fail safe as it is true love’s kiss that will break the curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The doors burst open and the witch stepped inside. The Dwarves stared at her as she approached the King and Queen. The queen rushed at the cradle and lifted the babe in her arms protectively. As for the king, he placed a hand on his sword’s hilt and the guards stepped between the royal family and the witch before them.

The witch bowed. “Hail Durin, and blessings be your family on this happy, _happy_ day.” She straightened. “However, I think your ravens got lost delivering my invitation.”

“You weren’t invited, Witch.”

She blinked. “Really? Not even in honor of Lord Melkor?”

“I will have no dealing with him, Ungoliant,” Durin said, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

Ungoliant tilted her head to the side, black eyes staring at him. She smirked, pointed, curved, fanged teeth gleaming. “I only mean to offer a gift to you and your kin.”

“I want nothing from you.”

“But you shall have it,” she hissed. “Durin’s kin will grow great and numerous. But with greatness there will also be tragedy. When a golden prince is left to rule in his king’s stead, the people will prosper for three months as he proves his quality. On the night of the last day of the third month, he will fall into a death-like sleep and only a kiss from his One will awaken him. But that will only matter if the prince finds his One. Your son, after all, has gold hair, does he not?”

Durin snarled at her. “Kill her.” Ungoliant laughed and morphed into a spider—

But there are no records of this event.

If there were, they were lost ages ago.

~Present Day~

Kili drew the razor carefully over his skin, making Fili look away. Why archers put themselves through that, he couldn’t fathom. However, Kili _hated_ the masks other archers chose to wear. Something to do with being unable to breath properly if he wore one as the masks went over the nose.

Fili rubbed his own cheeks, trying to get rid of the tingle he felt. Kili set the razor down and yawned. “Ugh.”

“What?”

“This is the only time I have today with Nori,” Kili said, pulling his tunic on and belting it. “One of these days, Uncle will _have_ to give him a day off so that I can actually _plan_ the wedding with him. These hour long sessions aren’t that great. He has no time to do other than agree. I could say everyone will be naked and that we’ll put Uncle with one of the lords he hates most and he’ll agree.”

Fili couldn’t help but grin. “You’ve still a long time before any weddings will be taking place.”

“Not that long,” he said. “Our wedding’s in five months.”

“Ah, my mistake,” Fili said. “Go meet with your fiancé. You know where to find me.”

“Sure. I’ll join you at the ceremony later today. Fili.” He looked at Kili, who smiled at him. “You’re going to do just fine.”

 _Tell that to my nerves_ , Fili thought.

But he gave Kili a small nod and Kili left the room. It was…rather hard adjusting to Kili dividing his time between Fili and Nori. He wasn’t jealous of Kili’s relationship with their spymaster. He was glad his brother found his One. No, what he was jealous of was his brother finding his One at all. He knew it was random and different for everyone, but a part of him wished he’d met his own soul mate before Kili had found his.

There was no helping it. He probably didn’t even _have_ a One. Fili figured he’d have to marry someone Thorin wanted since Kili went off and found his One—never a good idea to separate two halves of a whole. Even if his uncle didn’t believe in it, he knew better than to get between a god-blessed match.

Fili glanced in the mirror, checking for even a small stand of hair out of place. Satisfied, he grabbed his fur cloak and left for the council room. His uncle would be leaving after lunch today to go in search of Thrain. Everyone believed it futile, but he was determined to find his father.

Fili didn’t blame him. If there was a sliver of hope that his own father still lived, he’d beg Thorin to let him go find him. He wouldn’t begrudge his uncle the same respect. He entered and the room quieted, though whispers still echoed in Fili’s ear.

 _Too young_ , was the most prominent. Everyone thought him immature and childish despite that he was six years past his age-coming. Thorin clapped his shoulder.

“Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he said. Thorin gave him one of his rare smiles. They approached Balin and Fili knelt, heart hammering in his chest. It was a private ceremony and small. It wasn’t as though he was being crowned a king. Just Prince Regent—the ruler while Thorin was away.

Fili recited his vows mechanically. He knew he’d do his best, but he never felt as young as everyone said he was. Thorin placed a crown on his head and Fili stood. They knocked heads.

“You’ll do well,” Thorin said. “I know you will. I’m proud of you, Fili.”

Fili lowered his eyes, feeling his cheeks burn. “You better get ready to go, Uncle.”

Thorin chuckled. “I’ve been ready since last night.”

He released Fili and the warmth fled with him. Fili looked at the council. Some were curious, others doubtful, and others still irate. “Good luck lad.”

Thorin stepped down while Fili approached the throne and sat down.

Prince Regent.

If only he knew where to begin.

#

“Why are we here?” Fili asked as Kili led him toward the restaurant. “I thought Dori was catering.”

“He is,” Kili said. “But I’ve not eaten here before and Nori keeps muttering foul things against it. I figured I’d see for myself what the problem is. Dori tends to shrug it off. Something about getting along with the owner and his family.”

“And I’m here because…”

“Free food.”

“What?”

“I _may_ have been here earlier and promised to bring by the prince regent. Bombur said I’d get free food if I did. His kids want to meet you. Or maybe that was his cousin. His cousin’s really sweet. Made me this.” Kili showed him a tiny, carved wolf figurine. “It’s cute, isn’t it?”

“And fitting,” Fili agreed. “ _Wolf of Durin_.”

“Shut up, _Lion of the Golden Hall_.”

Fili winced. “I don’t like those titles. You know that.”

Kili shrugged. “See whether or not you’ll change their minds. Either way, everyone is eager to meet the prince regent.” Fili sighed and shoved Kili playfully.

They entered the restaurant and Fili fixed his hood to hide his face and hair. It wasn’t that he minded being there. He simply stood out with his gold hair. Durin’s descendants were brunets or red heads. That he was blond was often a subject of conversation and made him easy to pick out of a crowd.

“Bombur!” Kili called, waving. “We’re here.” Bombur was a robust Dwarf with fiery orange hair, balding at the top of his head. Three children raced over, all under twenty years and talking over each other. The youngest climbed onto Fili’s lap, gazing at him.

“Why are you wearing a hood?”

“So that I’m not recognized,” he said, smiling at the little boy. He pressed his finger to his lips. “It’s a secret."

“How’s your wife?”

“Caught a cold. She and Bifur stayed home with Oin today,” Bombur said. “Thankfully my brother’s got a day off from the mine and offered to help out—” They winced at the sound of crashing and Bombur sighed. “Then again, Bofur’s idea of _help_ tends to end in damage. Excuse me.”

“Is your brother _really_ the king?” the only girl of the trio asked.

“No,” Fili said.

“Our uncle is still the king,” Kili corrected. “Fili is Prince Regent. He’ll only become the king if our uncle doesn’t come home. And he will come home in a few months.”

“So he’s like a king,” the youngest said.

“I suppose that’s as close as we’ll get,” Fili said, shrugging.

The kitchen door opened and Bombur returned with a smaller Dwarf beside him. They seemed to be arguing. Fili glanced at them, feeling something akin to lightening crackling in his blood. The smaller Dwarf fixed a fur hat on his head and turned his head.

_Oh…_

“Fili?”

“Who’s that Dwarf with Bombur?”

“That’s our uncle Bofur,” Bombur’s daughter announced proudly. “The best story teller in the entire world!”

“Fili, are you okay?”

Bofur and Bombur returned.

“Free food, right?”

“I’ll have a mutton pie,” Kili said. “And Fili usually eats roast chicken or beef.”

Bombur nodded. He clapped Bofur’s shoulder. “Keep an eye on the little ones.”

Bofur rolled his eyes and Bombur went to work. He looked at them. “Don’t look all that royal,” Bofur said. Kili stuck his tongue out at Bofur.

“And you don’t look that much like a miner. More a drunkard to me,” he said.

“Why’re you wearing a cloak?” Bofur asked.

“No reason,” Fili said, turning away. Did Bofur not recognize him? Or perhaps he needed a clearer look. Bofur scoffed.

“I’d bet your not really the prince regent, then.”

Fili’s teeth ground. “Or perhaps I prefer to keep my presence here unnoticed. Did you think of that? Or are you keen to call my brother a liar?”

“Don’t matter to me, either way.”

Kili shook his head. “Just take your hood off for a moment.”

“And be insulted further?”

“Fili, just do it. And you,” he turned to Bofur again. “You’ve no reason to judge us. We’ve done nothing to you or your kin.”

Bofur threw his head back and laughed. “Bombur and Dori may get along, but don’t expect me and your thief king to buddy up!”

Fili removed his hood, letting Bofur get a good look at his hair. “Believe me now?” he asked. Bofur stared at him. “What?”

“Are you…”

“I think so, yes.” Fili pulled his hood back up. “But I’d rather live alone than name a drunken brawler my One.” Kili looked from Bofur to Fili and back. Bofur narrowed his eyes.

“And a thief is any better?”

“You don’t know us. Nor do you know the Ri brothers. I’d rather you leave us be now. If not, then Kili, please bring me my food later.”

Bofur scoffed and stood. “Spoiled brat.”

He walked off and Fili tried to ignore how his heart ached.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fili!” Kili shouted, running after him. “ _Fili_!”

“What?!” Fili snapped, spinning on his heel and glaring at Kili, who halted and scoffed.

“You never could glower like uncle or me, so don’t try,” he said. “What was that? Why did you walk out—”

“He insulted us. And your One.”

Kili sighed. “It’s not the first time I’ve been questioned about Nori. I don’t like that they question him either. It gets tedious explaining that he did what he must for his family. But, Kili, if Bofur is _your_ One, it would be best to try and get along. Dwalin and Ori tried to ignore it and it was…”

“I know, I know. But can’t I take some time to get used to the idea of _him_?”

Kili nodded. “You can if you want,” he said, falling in step beside him. “But I promise you that he’ll warm up to you and you’ll warm up to him.”

“He’s a _drunk_!”

“Well, who doesn’t like a good mug of ale?” Kili asked. "Besides, you don’t know why he’s turned to drink and apparently his nieces and nephews love him…And he’s good with children.”

Fili sighed. “Is he a bearer?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, but I don’t think he is.”

“Then why me? If he’s so good with children, why would his One be someone who can’t give him any?” Fili asked. Kili wrapped his arm around Fili’s shoulder. “Regardless why he’s your One and vice versa, he is. You can’t ignore him, Fili. And I doubt he’ll be able to ignore you. Nori couldn’t. And Balin and Dori are ridiculously cute. Dwalin and Ori are weird looking, but they’re also ridiculously cute…”

“I’m pretty sure couples aren’t chosen because they _look cute_ together.”

“Perish the thought!” Kili said, shuddering. He released Fili, who adjusted his hood and bowed his head. “Look, he’s likely not as bad as you think he is. Give it a little time.”

Fili sighed. “And yet again, Kili, you’ve proven that we may be brothers and I love you, but we’re nothing alike. I doubt any amount of time will really fix this for me or him. He doesn’t like me or you because of Nori.”

“Then I’ll talk to Nori and find out what’s got Bofur’s hat in knots. It’s likely he got scammed or conned or whatever.”

“What’s the difference?” Fili asked, incredulous. Kili shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

#

Fili pressed the damp cloth mask against his nose as he knelt to examine the grain supplies. “Have you sent word to our suppliers?” He asked.

“Yes,” Balin said. “But I’ve not heard word from them yet. Nor do I know if they will.”

Fili turned to him, “You suspect conspiracy?”

“I fear it,” Balin admitted. Nori looked around the store room, leaning against the wall. “You are young and there are people who would sabotage your reign to prove that you are either not ready to rule and probably never will be.”

Fili rubbed the grains off his hand, glaring at the mold growing on the crops. “Then I will prove them wrong. “Order rations, separate the contaminated food source from what can be given and burn it. Put those who are poor before the rich. Is it possible to reach out to the Shire for help?”

Balin clicked his tongue. “Thorin would not like that.”

“I am not my uncle. I refuse to be stubborn when our people are on the verge of a famine,” Fili said. “I will write to the Shire’s king personally.”

“Their king prefers to be called Thain,” Nori said. “And the current Thain is Isumbras Took the Fourth, son of Gerontius Took.”

Fili arched a brow. “You know the Shire’s leaders?”

“Not personally. But the Shire’s a really nice vacation spot. Especially in the summertime. And I make it my business to know the leaders of everywhere I go to, since it helps to know whom you need to avoid in whatever land you visit.”

Fili, Balin, and Nori left the storehouse, heading back to the throne room where the council waited. “We’ve never made arrangements with the Shire folk before, have we?” Fili asked.

“Not Durin’s Folk,” Balin said. “But the Blue Mountain’s natives certainly did. Your uncle found them lacking understanding of what we went through and doubted they cared much for battle and hardship.”

“I doubt that,” Fili said. “Their lands may seem untouched, but I doubt they do not know hardship. Remember the winter a couple decades ago? The rivers froze and there was word that Orcs crossed over the Baranduin River and wolves too. I doubt they didn’t go around the Shire.”

Balin winced and Nori hummed.

“I’ll tell the council my decision then write to the Thain,” Fili said.

The guards saluted him and he stepped inside. The council watched him with calculating eyes as he explained the situation. Before chaos erupted, he also presented his solution and on learning that the poor would be cared for first, the council were outraged. Fili didn’t expect them to be happy, but he pointed out that the poor made the majority of Ered Luin, not the rich or the well off.

That said, he dismissed them and went to Thorin’s office. He took a sheet of parchment and carefully dipped one of the quills into the inkwell.

 

> _To his Excellency Thain Isumbras Took the Fourth,_
> 
> _I am Prince Fili of the Longbeard Clan, son of Dis Daughter of Thrain son of Thror. I write to you while my uncle, our king, is away on a quest. I am in need of your aid and guidance…._

#

The guards opened the doors and Fili looked up from his place in the council room. In stepped a small creature with large bare feet covered in a sort of fur, cloak still fastened. He was portly, but comely despite his lack of beard. Grey curls cut to the nape of his neck barely hid the point of his ears. He held a walking stick in his hand. Beside him stood two others.

The second eldest of them still had amber curls with the barest hint of age (he seemed perhaps equal in age and maturity as Thorin) and less wrinkles around the mouth and eyes.

The third and youngest of the group still had completely amber curls and less fat around his belly than the other two. His eyes skitted around, as though he was trying to resist looking around but found it a little hard to do.

The eldest cleared his throat. “I am sorry to interrupt, good Dwarrow—”

Eyebrows were raised. Hardly anyone outside their race addressed them in their proper plural name.

“But may we speak with your prince regent?”

Fili stood. “I am he. And who are you?”

The trio bowed. The first—and perhaps the eldest—straightened. “My name is Isengar Took, the Thain’s brother. With me is his son and heir, Fortinbras, and another nephew of mine, Adalgrim. My brother is old, your highness, so I hope you may suffer us in his place.”

Fili shrugged. “My uncle would have done the same in your brother’s place. I will not hold it against him.” He walked over to them and bowed. “As such, I am in your debt, Prince Isengar—”

He laughed. “I must correct you, your highness: I am not a prince. We do not recognize royalty in the Shire nor is one’s worth measured by one’s wealth. Our family may be the Shire’s military head and commerce leaders, but we are often gossiped about. In fact, I’m sure tongues are wagging with disapproval back home as we speak. We had _hoped_ to bring another with us—my elder sister’s son, but he’s turning into his father since her passing: red fever.”

Fili paled. Red fever had claimed his mother when he and Kili were still children. They weren’t even allowed near her for fear of them catching it. “I’m sorry about your sister.”

Isengar waved him off. “It was four years ago. My mourning is done. His, it seems, is not. I’m sure he’ll buck up sooner or later. Anyway, you said you had a mold problem in your storehouse.”

“Yes.” Fili said, offering Isengar his arm and leading him there.

Isengar’s nephews followed. Fili explained what he’d done so far, watching Isengar’s head bob approvingly. Outside the storehouse, they were given masks and let in. His eyes widened at the sight of more mold.

“I swear we burned the contaminated food!”

“I believe you,” Adalgrim said, entering the room. “You’ve a leak here somewhere. Feel the stone. It’d damp. The excess water is allowing mold and rot to contaminate your stores. Have you any other storehouses?”

“Yes,” Fili said. “About a dozen. Half of which is for my own people.”

“And this is the case with each one of them?”

“No. There’s two that are still good, but the rest…”

“What about the stores that don’t belong to your people?”

Fili bit his lip. “The Blackbeard clan might’ve let us stay here, but they gave us bad, hardly usable lands. My uncle and many others worked hard to make the rocks you’ve come through inhabitable.”

Isengar’s eyes darkened. “They wouldn’t help?”

“Giving us land was more than what others had done.”

He scoffed. “You ought to have come to the Shire. We might not have mountains, but we have plenty of hills and land for whatever was left.”

Fili stared at him, feeling his eyes sting. He blinked back tears. “That is kind, but I do not know if the Shire would have been able to sustain an entire nation-full of Dwarves.”

“We’d manage,” Isengar said. “Your people aren’t the only ones who were driven to the west by hard times. It’s in our history though yours is far more recent, I suppose. Anyway, a leak can be fixed, but the rations will have to hold. I’ll send word to the Baggins family so they can start arranging for…and it’s just _your_ people’s stores?”

“Yes.”

“Half our harvest. Even split.”

“I don’t think Dwarves eat as much as we do, Uncle,” Fortinbras said.

“We eat about the same as everyone: three, maybe four times a day.” The horrified glances in the Hobbits’ eyes made him confused.

“How do you not turn to skin and bones?!” Adalgrim asked.

“We don’t. Isn’t that the same as how much you eat?”

“Lad, a Hobbit eats _twice_ that a day. Six meals plus tea,” Fortinbras said. “So you’re like the Big Folk in that way.”

“We get along better with Men, too.” The Hobbits rolled their eyes.

“We have better dealing with Elves,” Adalgrim said. “Men are all right, but they tend to treat us like children. Terribly annoying.”

“Grandfather punched one in the nose in his youth because the Man thought it was okay to pick him up.” Fili grinned. The image of a Hobbit punching a Man was quite entertaining.

“It was Men who drove us out of our original home back in the East,” Isengar said. “You’ll have to forgive our prejudice against them.”

“But Elves…”

“Elves helped us adjust to the move once upon a time. But it was perhaps an age or so ago and we aren’t terribly fond of remembering history. Thankfully, we aren’t foolish enough _not_ to record our history. No one just wants to remember. Anyway!  Have these supplies burned as well and if I could get some ink and paper, that’d be wonderful.”

Fili nodded. “I’ll give the order and you may use my uncle’s office. It’s a bit big since he’s quite tall for a Dwarf.”

“Good enough for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red fever is something I made up, but I think its similar to scarlet fever
> 
> Isengar is 76, Fortinbras is 60, and Adalgrim is 58


	3. Chapter 3

The following days were spent hiring masons to find the leak, or leaks, in the storehouses and fix them while the rations were handed out weekly. Fili checked on the progress daily, hoping that it would be possible to move food into the renovated houses as soon as possible so that there would be room for the food the Shire would bring in a few weeks.

Kili said there had been talk about the disaster—it wouldn’t do to keep it hidden, so Fili didn’t bother. The nobles had been in his hair since learning he prioritized the poorer families.

“What would you have me do?” he demanded. “Would you have me lose the people who make up the majority of our nation in favor of you?” Fili crossed his arms. “You few are privileged and do not know hardship or have forgotten what hardship is like. If I do not find a way to feed the smiths and the guild workers and the miners, then there would be no one left for me to govern. They _must_ come first. You have your own stores and larders. I doubt this catastrophe will really make a dent in your personal stores. In the meantime, I have to look to my people. I must put them first. The food the Shire agreed to bring us will arrive soon.”

He left it at that and fled the room, anger thrumming through veins. He needed to calm down. A part of him wanted to go to the training grounds. But the only one who could adequately help him calm down would be Dwalin and Dwalin was still on his honeymoon…

Fili shifted directions and marched to the nearest pub, deciding he needed to drink. It wasn’t till he entered that he realized he was still in his courtly dress.

 _To Mordor with it_ , he thought, sitting at the bar. The man behind it stared at him.

“Your highness.”

“None of that. I need a drink. Strongest you got.” The man nodded and set a mug in front of him filled with rum. Fili lifted the mug. “When I’m drunk, do note that my word is _not_ to be trusted. Send word to my brother and do stop me when I’ve exceeded my limit.”

The Dwarf nodded and Fili drowned the burning liquid.

“Oh, so you think you can hold your liquor, can you?”

Fili turned to Bofur, glaring at him. “Are you certain you want to be seen with me?”

Bofur shrugged. “Already had been, right?” he motioned for a drink of his own. “What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Fili rolled his eyes.

“Whining nobles,” he said, raising the mug to his lips again. “They think that because they’re rich they should have preferential treatment!”

“And you disagree?”

“I wasn’t always living in a palace, you know,” Fili said, looking at Bofur. “When I was little, we lived in Dunland and my uncle worked as a blacksmith to make money for us. He was still a leader, just not…the kind he is now. I actually preferred it when he _was_ a wandering blacksmith…Anyway, there’s just not always enough coin for us to live on and if there’s not enough coin—”

“There’s not enough food.”

Fili nodded. “You think I made the right choice?”

“Oh, aye. I do. For a nob,” Bofur said, winking. Fili smiled. He wasn’t sure if it was a true smile or the rum. He took another drink and set the mug down.

“What about you?” he asked. “Hard day in the mines?”

“I’ve had worse days,” Bofur said. “But one of them caved in two days ago.”

“What?!” Fili asked. “Why didn’t I hear about this till now?”

“Because, _supposedly_ , my king has it under control,” Bofur said. “And he isn’t keen on having some little boy playing king interfering with his job.”

“You’re not of Erebor?”

“I’ve lived here my whole life,” Bofur said. “My whole family has. Besides, everyone thinks you’re too busy with your people’s food shortage to help. One disaster at a time, you know.”

“The food issue is under control,” Fili said. “The Hobbits—”

“I thought the Dwarves of Erebor were too prideful to make deals with Hobbits,” Bofur said, arching a brow. Fili sighed.

“My uncle is too prideful. I am not. Pride shouldn’t come before the welfare of my people, but you’ll have to forgive him. He grew up royalty and his whole life had been one constant attack on his person. He doesn’t forgive and forget easily.”

“Neither do I,” Bofur said. “Forgive easy, I mean.”

“I noticed,” Fili said. “What happened between you and Nori?”

“Ask your brother. I’m sure he thinks it’s hilarious.”

“He wouldn’t,” Fili said. “Kili may look and act like a goofball, but where Nori’s concerned…well, he’s more serious. Happy, but unlikely to cause trouble because he’s too busy making sure Nori keeps _out_ of it. And whether you like it or not, they do love each other. It’s annoying how much Kili gushes over him!” Bofur blinked. Fili nodded. “Drives me insane…”

“I’m sure. Well, if you must know, Nori and I had a card game a couple years back. I wasn’t even wasted. Not a drop in my system and lost everything because your esteemed brother-in-law-to-be _cheated_.”

Fili blinked. “Oh.”

“So you agree.”

“I do. He shouldn’t have cheated you. But to be honest, I’m not surprised. Do you still gamble?”

“Here and there.”

“Maybe you should stop.” Bofur’s eyes narrowed and Fili raised his hands. “I’m just saying. It’s a bad habit and maybe—”

“I _know_ that.”

“But you still do it, even after Nori duped you. I don’t know about you, but his family was struggling at the time when that happened and I know it was before he met Kili. Would it not be better to save your money rather than try and win more, only to lose it in the end?”

Bofur rolled his eyes.

“I’m not criticizing you,” Fili said. “Though, I guess it does sound as such.”

“We may be each other’s One, but you haven’t the right to tell me what to do with my pay.”

“No. I don’t,” Fili agreed, grinding his teeth. “But I can see some problems with having a drunk and a gambler as a prince consort. Don’t you?”

“Then find yourself another consort.”

“You _know_ that’s not going to happen,” Fili said, trying to ignore the tightness around his heart.

“You’re royalty. I’m sure you’ll figure something out,” Bofur said, leaving some coins on the table and striding out the door. Fili watched him leave, wondering how their talk went south so quickly. Fili sighed and leaned on the table, wishing Dwalin was here to help him get rid of his ire because it only seemed to get worse instead of better. He glanced at Bofur’s pay.

“Didn’t leave enough again,” the bartender muttered. Fili looked at him.

“How much does he owe you?”

“Your highness, you don’t—”

“How much?” The bartender handed him a receipt and Fili left three gold pieces. “That should cover his tab _and_ a bit more. But I don’t think he’d like knowing, so keep it zipped.” Fili stood and left.

He didn’t feel drunk enough to forget his anger.

#

The carts of food—a third of the harvest produced by the Shire’s lands—started arriving around three weeks after the Hobbits’ arrival. Once the food had been stored, He thanked Isengar and his nephews with a feast in hopes of celebrating the new alliance.

“Your uncle’s not going to be happy,” Balin mumbled.

“He’ll likely tell me it’s ‘my problem,’” Fili said. “Which is fine with me. He won’t have to deal with the Hobbits and I can make sure we stay on their good side.”

Balin hummed. “That is a good point,” he said. “How about yourself personally. Are you doing all right?”

“I’m not too bad.”

“Kili mentioned you’re having trouble connecting with your One.”

Fili groaned. _Damn it, Kili_ …

“Is all well?”

“As well as it can be,” Fili said with a heavy sigh. “You and Dori got along from the start, right?”

“Well…I liked him. Dori was used to caring for his brothers his whole life so he had some trouble getting used to the idea of me and so I gave him space while he got used to the idea of me and it worked for the best. If you need advice on difficult beginnings, you’d best talk to Dwalin or Ori.”

“Neither of them is here,” Fili said. “And I can’t talk to Kili and Nori about it because they were pawing each other the moment they met!”

“Who told you that?”

“Dwalin…”

“Bah! Don’t listen to Dwalin so much. He’s always been against Nori and Kili being together. Not that he has much choice but to get used to it just as much as Nori has to get used to him _pawing_ his own little brother.” Fili groaned.

“Can you _not_?”

“I’m not the one who brought it up first.”

Fili deflated and tried to hide in his seat, waiting for another way to switch topics. “Erm…is it true the mines aren’t as safe as they should be?”

“The Blacklock clan is looking into it.”

“Are they really?”

“Fili, those mines are not ours.”

“But—”

“You will leave it be.”

Fili fumed. “So just because I’m the prince of one group I cannot aid another? Are we not supposed to be allies?” Balin scoffed.

“I’d hardly call the Blacklocks allies. Fili, they might think that your interference would be an act of war. You have done well so far. Don’t push your luck.”

“But Balin, my One works in those mines!”

Balin hummed. “Then you may _try_ and speak with them, but I do not have much hope that they will listen.” Fili straightened and watched the Hobbits dance with some of the Dams. For an old man in need of a cane, Isengar was quite spritely. “But worry about it another day. Tonight, you earned a break. Go dance, Laddie.” Fili stared at his plate.

“I think I’ll finish eating first.”

#

The Blacklock clan was not pleased with Fili’s request to look into the mines.

Their king, Durgim, had attempted accusing Fili of being an usurper at first and his son was no better. Fili stood his ground.

“I am not trying to take over your kingdom,” he said. “I do not need to nor do I want to, I only offer my assistance. As far as I know, nothing has been done about the mines you control. I take it that you’re a busy man and if I can offer aid, I will offer it. The mines are where we both find our source of income. Why not let me look into it?”

Durgim snorted. “What of your ensuing famine?” he asked. “Look to your own people first.”

“I have,” Fili said. “And we will not suffer a famine.” He looked shocked. “The storehouses have been fixed and I have started a trade route with the Shire. Our food situation is safe for the time being and now I come to offer my aid though you have not come to mine.”

“Your actions are odd, Fili son of Dis,” Durgim said, leaning back in his throne, “For as you have said, we did not come to your aid. The agreement I made with your uncle was land and land alone.”

“As much as I love my uncle, I do not believe in his methods. I think we both missed out on an opportunity and you know it.”

“We gave you land to make your own.”

“Bad land,” Fili said. “It was miraculous we were able to make use of it. And that action has poisoned my uncle against you. My uncle is a good king and a good ruler, but I think we can reach an agreement. I would like to inspect the mines and fix the faults within them.”

“And the workers?” Durgim said. “If there is fault, they must be evacuated so that the problems can be fixed and who knows how long that will take.”

“Then pay them on a monthly wage while the mines are fixed.” Durgim’s smirk dimmed. “Your majesty, I think we can both agree that a king is nothing without his people? Without the miners, the riches in your mine cannot be unearthed and made useful to you. And if you do not pay them in this time of hardship regardless, then you will lose valuable income as well as the loyalty of your people.”

“What is your own interest?” Durgim asked. “You put on a brave face, Lad, but not everyone is so selfless.” Fili swallowed.

“My One is a miner in your employ.”

Durgim hummed. “Very well. That is a reason I can get behind. I am not as cruel as your uncle would like to believe. Nor am I a Dwarf to deny a boy his One.” Fili bowed.

“Thank you for understanding, Durgim. It is more than my uncle would do.”


	4. Chapter 4

Fili’s interference had mixed reactions.

Some said he was taking the mines from the natives in his uncle’s name.

Other rumors said he was greedy.

And others were in a more positive light and some had guessed—with frightening accuracy—that his One was a Miner and _that_ was his reason for interfering with Durgim’s mines.

Fili’s reasons were not vain and neither were they simple.

Yes, Bofur worked in the mines, but it was also more important to look after one’s people. Many had tried to simplify it and there really wasn’t a simple solution behind Fili’s actions. He just…wanted to do what was best for his people.

And perhaps he had overstepped a bit interfering with Durgim’s affairs, but what else could he do? Let the people suffer in some way or other under his hand?

“What do you think?” Fili hummed, looking at Kili, who was holding up different fabric swatches. “Nori likes red colors and while I do like the shade of his hair, it’s not really wedding appropriate…maybe for the night…”

Fili faked a gag. “Can we _not_ discuss you and Nori and wedding _nights_?” he asked. “You decide on your own what _fabrics_ you want for that.” Kili stuck his tongue out at Fili.

“So not red. What about blue? Or would that be too close to what I wore on Durin’s day…”

“Kili son of Dis talking about clothes…the world is coming to an end.”

“No. I’m pretty sure the day the world ends will have a sign that Fili son of Dis helps his little brother plan a wedding without being an arse about it.”

“Never going to happen,” Fili said, smirking at Kili.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“I’m so glad I can tell your uncle you’ve matured a bit in his absence,” Balin said, stepping into the room.

They rolled their eyes and Fili grabbed a white swatch. “Just go with traditional colors if it’s too much for you to handle,” he said. “White and gold, okay?”

“That’s all good for you,” Kili muttered, but he looked over the white and held it against some gold fabric.

Fili left him to ponder more colors while he got back to work. Kili’s main concern might be what color schemes he wants at his wedding, but Fili had far more important things on his mind.

The mines, the Shire’s food arriving, the nobles whining again, their uncle’s absence and how much he _wanted_ some advice from Thorin at that moment.

Not about Bofur.

Thorin would just try to convince him that Ones don’t actually exist and that it’s all in their heads or something like that.

And _yet_ …

Nori entered and greeted Kili with a kiss. “How goes the kinging, your kingliness?”

“Not a king.”

“No? Should I call you Emperor Fili then? The Blue Mountains are abuzz with your name and how you got Durgim to get looking into the mines.”

“I’m well aware that rumors are running around unchecked. I don’t even know how they figured out my One is a miner in Durgim’s mines, but—”

“Oh, that was me,” Nori said. “Could’ve had better luck, though. Bofur son of Skifur is a nasty bastard if ever there was one.”

Fili sighed. “Don’t I know it,” he mumbled. “But I’m not the one who cheated him out of his money.”

“He asked for it!” Nori snapped. “Look, I’ve nothing against him personally, but the man was _begging_ me to take his wares. What was I supposed to do? We were short on rent and Dori had broken his favorite tea pot earlier that week!”

Kili smacked the back of his head.

“I’ll shut up.”

“Wise decision,” Kili said. “I love you, but your methods are…”

“I know, _Sankhajima_ ,” Nori said, kissing his hand. “What’s with all the spools?”

Fili sighed and stood. “I’ll be in the office if you need me,” he said, gathering the papers and fleeing.

It was only going to get more uncomfortable from there, so why not flee while he still had eyes? Balin followed, muttering curses under his breath.

A pair of guards approached him with Bofur between them.

“What’s this?” Balin asked.

“Tried to sneak into the palace,” the guard on the right said. “We were bringing him to you. He claims to be the prince’s One.”

“He is,” Fili said. “Let him go.”

They guards obeyed, staring at Bofur with shock. Balin arched a brow at Fili and cleared his throat, shooing the guards.

“Bofur, why are you here?”

“Had to get the truth somehow. You closed the mines?”

“Technically,” Fili said, motioning for him to walk with him. “Durgim closed them. They’re his mines, after all. I just… _nudged_ him a bit.”

Bofur snorted. “Nudged. Right. You also paid my tab at the pub.”

Fili winced. “I told the bartender not to tell you.”

“He didn’t, but it doesn’t mean others didn’t see or have any qualms about telling me.”

“I didn’t mean to do it to make you feel bad.”

“I know, so wipe the kicked puppy look off your face, your highness.”

Fili led him into the office.

“Anyway, I know if Durgim had closed the mines, he wouldn’t have paid us for it. But he is, that’s got to be you, too.”

“I may have told him that he needs to take better care of his people. A leader is nothing without them, after all.”

Bofur hummed.

“What?”

“Never met a Nob who knew how to take care of people properly before.”

“Well, like I said, I wasn’t always a _nob_. Well…I was, but I wasn’t raised it. Is that, all you came to do?” Fili asked. “Ask me if I really convinced Durgim to do what is right by his people?”

“Not all. I still worry about Nori being here.”

“I promise you, if you see him and Kili together, you’d change your mind. You just might. Besides, if Nori wasn’t Kili’s One, do you think he’d be alive right now? Balin and Dwalin might be his brother’s Ones, but neither of them have enough power to stop my uncle from enacting a swift vengeance if it means protecting those he loves and believe it or not, he loves Kili and me fiercely. His methods might be a bit strange, but…”

But what? Was there anything justifiable about Thorin trying to marry Kili off? He shook his head.

“He might’ve been a bit hasty, but my uncle doesn’t believe in Ones.”

“Why not? Everyone around him is finding theirs.”

“Yes, but he’s…it’s complicated and I don’t know everything. Balin said he does have a One, but whoever it is must be of a different race because Thorin’s been feeling the longing for years and apparently, it’s a very… _strong_ pull for him. But that’s if you chose to listen to Balin about it.”

Bofur hummed. “I see. That must be hard.”

“You’ve no idea,” Fili sighed.

“Another thing I came to do is apologize. I should’ve been more respectful. My One or not, you are the prince regent and by default I ought to respect you.”

Fili blinked and stared at him.

“I don’t care about that. I never have and I don’t think I ever will,” he admitted. “Everything I’ve done since my uncle left is to…well…I just feel like if I don’t do a good job now, I won’t be worthy of leading the Dwarves of Erebor after my uncle.”

“You’re young yet,” Bofur said. “That’s a lot of pressure for one lad to carry. Besides, so far, everyone thinks you might just usurp King Thorin.”

“I’d never—”

“I know that, but that’s what people are saying. To them you’re doing a fantastic job so far. If this is only a taste of what we expect from King Fili, then the people feel hope. And hope is a very powerful thing, you know.”

Fili lowered his gaze, hoping Bofur wouldn’t notice his blush.

“How about you let me buy you a meal sometime,” Bofur said. “My treat.”

Fili looked up. “Are you asking me out?”

“I’m not expecting a courtship any time,” Bofur said. “And I can’t say the food’ll be good. Likely not what your sensitive pallet is used to.”

“You’d be surprised what I can stomach,” Fili said, a smile creeping up his face. “I have tomorrow night off…or would that be too soon?”

“Nope. The pub we were at last, eight o’clock.”

Fili nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Bofur stood and Fili led him out of the palace. Once bidding goodbye, Fili couldn’t stop smiling. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and there was a spring in his step as he walked to the kitchens to get something for dinner before going back to work.

#

There was a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his brother when they were children. Fili hadn’t thought about it in years, but it was odd how he could recall the words with startling accuracy…

_I know you: I walked with you once upon a dream._

_I know you: the look in your eye is so familiar a gleam._

_And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem._

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do:_

_You’ll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…_

Fili whimpered in his sleep, his heart rate quickening as the dream turned sinister turn. He could hear skittering. High pitched clicking…

_On the night of the last day of the third month, he will fall into a death-like sleep…_

Fili jolted up, feeling a cold sweat trail down his forehead. He took a few deep breaths and waited for his heart to calm, recognizing his surroundings.

He lied back down and sighed.

_Just a dream. Just a terrible dream…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Ran out of time before work...

The first cart from the Shire arrived the following morning. Fili and Balin thanked the Hobbits and helped them load the food into the storehouses. After that, Fili insisted they stay a couple days before returning home. It was an offer the Hobbits reluctantly took up, but they took it nevertheless.

“What are they like?” Bofur asked. “Never met a Hobbit before…”

“Well, my first impression was that they were rather fat and used to finer comforts,” Fili admitted. “But apparently that’s just a small part of their culture and beauty standards. One of them just admitted to me that they don’t understand how we tell the men apart from women.”

Bofur threw his head back and laughed.

“When I told them most don’t really bother trying to figure out the sex of other Dwarves and most don’t know unless they’re introduced as a certain sex, his eyes just _bugged_. ‘But how else would you know if you’re attracted to them or if they can give you babies?’ Then I had to explain bearers. That was more awkward than I thought it’d be.”

Bofur slid down his chair, hands over his belly and hat lopsided.

“So they’re a bit like Men and Elves in that way, and they’re smaller…slighter, I suppose I should say, and softer. They also have large feet covered in hair as curly as the hairs on their head.”

“So how _does_ a Hobbit tell a lass from a lad?”

“Apparently the men cut their hair since they don’t grow beards.”

“Cut their hair?! Not even Men do that!”

“Nor Elves. But Elf-women tend to have hair that go down to their knees and Elf-men to the waist. But still, I’ve never heard of anyone who’d cut their hair so close to their skull!”

“I’m sure they’ve their reasons.”

“Aye. I’m sure they do. Other than that and that they’re farmers rather than warriors, they’re a lot like us. They like lots of food—if you think they’re eyes bugged when I told them about how we don’t even bother telling the difference between male and female, you should’ve seen them when I told them we only eat three times a day! They eat _seven_!”

“Well no wonder they’re so pudgy!” Bofur said. “How about drink?”

“Apparently, they think they could give us a run for our money on the best brews.”

Bofur scoffed. “Doubtful.”

“We’ll just have to go to the Shire someday and see for ourselves,” Fili said, grinning at Bofur. “Sadly, it’ll have to wait till my uncle returns…”

“And when will that be?”

“I don’t know,” Fili admitted. “Sometimes I wish he never left. I feel he’d know what to do about everything—the council, the famine—”

“Fili, you handle them fine. And what famine are you talking about? Last I heard, your name is being sung with praise in the streets. You’re a good prince regent so far. Don’t be so hard on yourself. It really could be worse.”

Fili arched a brow. “Well, you know what happens when people say ‘it could be worse,’” he said. “It, inevitably, gets worse.”

Bofur shrugged.

Fili spotted a pair of guards entering and his shoulders drooped as they approached.

“What is this?”

“Lord Balin requests your presence, your highness,” one of them said. “He said it was urgent.”

“Go,” Bofur said. “You’ve kinging to do.”

“Not a king,” Fili reminded him. “Maybe call it something _other_ than kinging, why don’t you?”

“Depends. Will I see you again?”

“Of course! I can’t tomorrow, but day after next? Same time, same place?”

Bofur nodded and Fili followed the guards, grinding his teeth.

He was going to _kill_ Balin!

#

“What is so important that you had to interrupt my date?!” Fili snapped on entering the council room. Balin’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. Beside him was Dwalin, looking quite unimpressed. “What?”

“You went on a date with a Dwarf who has _yet_ to pass any inspection,” Dwalin said.

“Nori didn’t—”

“He did,” Balin said. “What? You think the king was going to let him near Kili, let alone marry him, without a proper inspection. He may have passed, but we have yet to know about Bofur.”

“This is madness!” Fili shouted. “Why would he lie?!”

“Why would anyone?” Dwalin asked. “In your uncle’s absence, you are Erebor’s leader.”

“Erebor does not exist anymore!” Fili shouted, banging his fist against the table. “Since when do we question the validity of a royal’s One? Would they not know for sure themselves? I _know_ that Bofur is my One. Just as you knew that Ori was yours, and Dori _yours_!”

“We do know that, Fili, but your uncle—”

“Is a pathetic old Dwarf who doesn’t want to believe in love for only Durin knows why!!”

“Fili—”

“I am _not_ putting Bofur through a test to _prove_ his worthiness! If Thorin has a problem with him, he can speak with me personally when he returns. You will _leave him alone_ ,” Fili growled.

Balin took a tentative step forward. “Fili…”

“ _That is an order!_ ” Fili shouted, halting Balin and watching his eyes widen in shock. Fili _never_ raised his voice to any of his elders. Not since he was a child. He sighed. “I’m sorry. But you are not to question Bofur. At all. Just leave him be, both of you, and trust me. Please.”

“It is not you we do not trust, Fili.”

“Who lies about finding their One?”

“Many people lie about it,” Balin said. “Some lie enough times to believe it’s true. I would hate for that to happen to you, Fili.”

“I am _not_ Dori, Balin. I don’t have suitors lining at the door. Kili did, but that was completely different and you know it.” He strode for the door, then stopped and turned around. “Dwalin, how was your vacation?”

Dwalin’s cheeks tinged and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Not bad.”

Fili grinned. “Is Ori pregnant?”

“ _No_!” Dwalin snapped, blush darkening. “Durin’s beard! You and Kili are incorrigible!”

Fili laughed and strode out of the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against it. He knew Bofur was his One. It wasn’t fiery and passionate like the love Kili and Nori had, nor was it a balance of contrasts, like Ori and Dwalin. And it _certainly_ wasn’t anything like Dori and Balin’s relationship.

There was a…calmness about it.

An expectancy…something both merry and sobering at the same time…

Fili couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but if he had to describe his still developing relationship with Bofur, it would be that:

Merry and sobering all at once.

Bofur, it seemed, was cheery by nature, but he was an unpredictable drunk and gambler. And then there was Fili—the _paragon_ of responsibility in the royal family. Perhaps it was balance, but not the same kind of balance that Dwalin and Ori had.

He went to his room and got ready for bed, praying for a spider-free, nightmareless sleep…

#

“They did what?!” Kili shouted when Fili had told him of his conversation with Balin and Dwalin. Kili ground his teeth and clutched at the pillow. “I can’t believe they’d do that! No. Wait. I can. It is definitely something Thorin would do. Damn him!” Kili jumped to his feet.

“Going to see Nori?”

“Yes.”

“What if he’s on an assignment?”

“I’ll worry about it then,” Kili said.

Fili stopped him and made him sit back down. “He _passed_ , okay? He’s okay.”

“By some stroke of luck.”

“Yes, but stroke of luck or not, Nori loves you. He wouldn’t hold this against you, Kili. Thief or not, he is honorable. In his own way.”

Kili stared at him incredulously. “You doubt him too?”

“Not how he feels about you,” Fili said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But he’s still a little shifty…”

Kili sighed. “I suppose that is true. He is a bit shady. Still, I love him and I would appreciate it if you accepted him as your brother, too.”

“I _do_ accept him as my brother,” Fili said, trying to hide the way that hurt him. “He saved my life, remember? And he saved you from a loveless marriage. I won’t forget what he’s done for us, even if Thorin is a bit…cautious.”

“I wouldn’t say cautious,” Kili grumbled. “But thank you. Too many question our claim that he is my One and I am his. It’s tedious.”

“I’m sure it is.”

“Honestly, though, I am surprised they want to test Bofur. Isn’t a miner a couple steps up from the King of Thieves?”

Fili nodded. “But I’m sure he’s brought down by being a gambler and a drunk. And I’m certain that Uncle would have just as hard a time approving Bofur than he did Nori.”

“ _But_ he did approve of Nori. In the end,” Kili smiled at Fili. “So really, what’s the worst that can happen?”

Fili groaned. “Don’t say that!”

“Sorry. I forgot you were superstitious.”

“It’s not superstitious. Amad hated it when people said that and look what happened to Adad when he said it? He never came home!” Kili silenced, grin falling and the light in his eyes dimmed, and Fili bowed his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “Kili, I’m an idiot and I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s been years, so…”

“But you’re still upset by it. Hey, look at me.” Fili tilted Kili’s head up. “Adad and Amad would be very happy for you. I’m sure they’d love Nori as much as Thorin and I do.”

“Thorin doesn’t like him.”

“Yes, but he loves you and all that matters to him is that you’re happy and healthy. Amad would be the same way. And I like Nori enough. So don’t worry about it.”

He pressed his forehead to Kili’s. “Have you figured out what colors you want at the wedding?”

“Not…not yet.”

“I’ll tell Nori to take a day off so he and you can do some more concrete planning. Okay?”

Kili’s smile returned. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw BOFA. Needed a little more Fili appreciation...


	6. Chapter 6

Balin’s only prayer was that Fili didn’t let the growing incentive to court Bofur distract him from work. So far, Fili’s managed to balance it, but he was young yet and the young are easily distracted.

Balin remembered when Thorin was leading them. He was focused, but there were days that he was just skittish and fidgety. There were also days he’d come to a meeting with a bruised eye or a cut lip. At least courting your One was less destructive…but it was still a distraction.

He watched Fili reading a missive and looking very much like a poor, sleep deprived student. The huge, eye watering yawn at least told him that Fili really was sleep deprived.

“Shall I send word to the kitchen that you need a cup of coffee? Or perhaps a very strong tea?”

“Uh…coffee would help,” he admitted, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Thanks.”

“Always,” Balin said, flagging down a servant to take the order. “So, late night?” he asked, watching Fili blush. He arched his brows and a smile played on his lips. “The miner, again?”

“We sort of lost track of time, but since the mines are still being fixed that’s not so much of a problem for him. And it _used_ to not be a problem for me,” he said, finishing off with another great big yawn. “Ugh…sorry. I don’t regret it though.”

“Nor should you,” Balin said. “I have to go get the council meeting ready, but be sure to be there in an hour and I’ll have a pot of coffee brought there, too, in case you or others need a little more pick me up.”

Fili snorted. “Thanks, Balin,” he said. Fili leaned back and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t understand why he was so tired. He and Bofur were out no later than usual for both of them. Fili looked down at the papers again, demanding himself to focus and comprehend because since morning came, he felt sluggish and he hadn’t taken the time for coffee, but now he sat here, nearly nodding off every other moment.

He sniffed and blinked, trying to get through another missive about some conflict between the weaver’s guild and the scrivener’s guild. Ori had told him about this. Fili didn’t quite understand it then, and he still doesn’t understand it now.

 _Maybe I’ll just have Balin look at this one_ , he though setting it aside in a growing pile to send to Balin. Fili sighed and picked up the next piece of parchment. _Only three trillion left to go…by Durin, how does Uncle do this? How does he stay focused?!_

Three short, tentative knocks alerted him to his coffee’s arrival and he thanked the servant, offering them a small smile. He sat down and enjoyed the warm, bitter liquid with his eyes closed. It would just be a little rest…

_Fili stood in a forest staring at the ruins of a great fortress._

_“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…” a woman sang. She was hooded and cloaked, wandering the halls. Fili approached her. “I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a dream…”_

_“Amad?” he said._

_“And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem…”_

_Fili took her shoulder. “Amad, is that you? Amad?”_

_“Fili?” She turned to him, her face still shrouded. “My little lion? Is that you?” her hand reached out for him and stroked his beard. “How handsome you’ve become.”_

_“Attercop…”_

_“What was that?” he asked._

_“Nothing, my little lion. Just the wind.”_

_“Attercop…”_

_Fili turned away from the cloaked woman. “Amad, we should go,” he said as twittering got louder. Twittering and clicking. He reached for his sword, but it was gone. He turned back around. Where his mother—or who he thought was his mother—stood, there was now a spider._

_It lunged at him and Fili screamed—_

His head snapped to the side and he opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He barely registered his stinging cheek. He was embraced and smelled pipe-smoke and ale.

“B-Bofur?”

“I couldn’t wake you,” he said. “And you were whimpering and crying.” Fili clung to him, sniffing. “Was it that dream again? With the spiders?” Fili nodded.

“I’m sorry. I feel like such a child!”

Bofur stroked his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Fili bit his lip, thinking, before he told Bofur about his dream. “I haven’t had nightmares in years! I don’t know why…”

“Hey, look at me,” Bofur said, untangling himself from Fili’s arms and kneeling. “It’s just a dream. A very bad dream. We all have them. There is nothing cowardly or childish about it.” Fili bowed his head and Bofur pressed their foreheads together. “There are no spiders here. And if there are, then I’m sorry, but we’ll just have to jump on the desk and scream bloody murder together because I’m just as afraid of them as you are.”

Fili grinned. “I’m not afraid of spiders. At least not small ones. The ones in my dreams are giant. They could eat a person whole. Ones I can squish under my boots are fine. I can handle those.”

“Well, if we meet any man-eating spiders, I’ll be running with you in the other direction,” Bofur said. “But why were you nodding off? I know paperwork is boring, but I didn’t think it’d be that bad. And I didn’t think I kept you up that late.” He picked up a page. “Complaint #231: Weavers vs. Scriveners. Now _that_ never gets old. Its like a cage match between them, I tell you.”

“Yeah, well, for whatever reason, I can’t get beyond the first sentence before everything becomes mush in my head. I just can’t stay focused today and I got a coffee, but…” he stared at the unfinished mug. “It didn’t quite go the way I wanted it to. And I got plenty of sleep last night, so I don’t know why I’ve been so tired lately.”

“Have you a healer you go to? Maybe you should take a quick stop to him. See if there’s a reason behind your need to sleep that much.”

“I’ll go do that after today’s council.”

“Good.” Bofur kissed his forehead. “When is it?”

Fili frowned and looked for the clock. His eyes bugged and he jumped up. “It’s now. In five minutes. I got to run, but I’ll send a letter later, okay? I love you.” He kissed Bofur, who seemed stunned and bolted out of the office. Even if he ran, he would still be late. But at least he wouldn’t be as late as he would be if he didn’t. And ten minutes later, he was admitted into the room, breathing heavily and straightening his clothes before addressing the council with apologies for being late.

“What happened?” Balin asked.

“Nodded off,” Fili said, looking away from Balin’s worried glances. From there, the meeting begins and Fili does his best to stay awake.

Perhaps seeing Oin would be a good thing.

#

 “Well, other than a bit fatigued, you’re perfectly healthy. Exercise could easily help with that.”

“But I _am_ exercising,” Fili said in Oin’s ear trumpet. “Regularly.”

“When did you last go to the training grounds?” Oin asked, arching a brow. “Because you’ve been in the office or the council meeting or at the pub most days. Dwalin mentioned you’ve not been there lately.”

“Dwalin has been gone on his honeymoon,” Fili muttered. _And likely had been doing exercises of a different sort_. “So I wouldn’t count him as a reliable source of information concerning whether or not I’ve been at the training grounds.”

“Just get your butt to the training grounds before work tomorrow and do that.”

Fili sighed and thanked Oin. As much as he loved exercise, he was confident that _that_ wasn’t the problem at all.

He figured he’d go to the kitchens and order dinner for himself. But outside said kitchens was Nori, Kili, and Bofur, arguing rather loudly about what had happened before. Kili was trying to keep them from lunging at each other.

“HEY!” Fili shouted. “What’s going on here?”

“Don’t question, just help me separate them before they destroy everything and we have to go into hiding because uncle will kill us!” Kili snapped. Bofur and Nori glared at each other and Fili sighed.

“Okay, the two of you need to make nice,” he said. “Nori, you will pay him back the money you conned out of him.”

“What?! Now look here—”

“I get it was necessary at the time. I do. But it is _not_ necessary now. So pay him back. And Bofur, I’m _not_ going to get into a war with my brother because you have a problem with Nori.” Nori rolled his eyes and Fili hugged him. “He saved me once,” he whispered. “I’ll explain later.” He stepped back, assessing the shock on Bofur’s face. “Now, how about we go to the kitchens, get something to eat and talk _decently_ to each other. All right?” he narrowed his eyes at Bofur and Nori and they grumbled.

“My brother makes better food,” Nori muttered. Bofur growled and Kili slapped the back of his head.

“Don’t start,” he snapped. “Bofur and Fili have had a difficult beginning and you’re not helping with your attitude.” Nori at least had the decency to look contrite and they entered the kitchens. A pair of Hobbits froze, food in their arms. They were young, teenagers by Fili’s guess, and stare at them with wide eyes. One, he noticed, was a girl.

“What is this?” Kili asked.

“Uh…” they said.

“We’re the inspectors.”

Fili tried not to laugh. “Really?”

“Oh, aye. Name’s Pal…Bilbo.”

“Palbilbo?” Bofur asked, exchanging a look with Fili.

“Yes,” the hobbit who’s name was _definitely not_ “Palbilbo,” said. “And this is my sister, er, Jade.” Fili doubted that was her name too, despite how much the siblings nodded.

“And you’re taking perfectly good food from the kitchens because…”

“They’ve gone bad,” Jade said.

“Very bad.”

“Terrible business, you know.”

“Very terrible. I wouldn’t risk it.”

Nori coughed and it sounded a bit like “amateurs.” Fili approached them.

“Let’s try this again. The truth this time, if you please,” he said. They’re eyes bugged and he took an apple from Palbilbo’s arms, taking a bite. It was sweet and juicy and crunchy. “Very good, this,” he said. “Doesn’t seem rotten to me at all.”

The siblings’ shoulders dropped and they gave him big eyes. “I don’t know how things are done in the Shire,” he said. “But here, you could lose a hand for stealing.”

Kili nodded. “Chopped clean off,” he added, and they watched the wide eyes go from cute to fearful.

“Thankfully, though, I’m the prince and I’m guessing you were just unaware of this little cultural difference, so I’ll let you off with a warning this time. Okay?”

They dropped the food and ran off. Fili and Kili exchanged looks, grinning brightly.

“That was mean,” Bofur said.

“They’re not little kids!” Kili said.

“They were little enough,” Nori said. “And the penalty is _not_ losing a hand.”

Fili shrugged. “They don’t have to know that. Besides, if they really were children, I’d let them have the food and send them back to their parents. But they’re old enough that I don’t mind scaring them.” He picked up the food that had been dropped and put it back where it belonged. “Besides, we came here to eat. Let’s eat.”

No one moved. Fili sighed. “Look, that is a typical big brother move. I’ve done it myself.”

“It only counts if it _is_ your brother,” Nori said. Bofur nodded. Fili and Kili rolled their eyes. “But it was entertaining to say the least.”

“Aye,” Bofur sighed. “I suppose it was a little bit. But I’m an uncle now, you see. That sort of thing doesn’t sit all that well with me.”

Fili felt his stomach drop and he approached Bofur, wrapping his arms around him. “Sorry. I really was just teasing them.”

“I know.”

“Stop being cute!” Kili snapped. “Nori, they’re cuter than us!”

“Not my problem.”

“Nori!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbits are Paladin and Esmerelda Took


	7. Chapter 7

Fili rubbed his face, hiding a yawn behind his hands, and sighed.

“You’re not tired already, are you lad?” Durgim asked, smirking at him. He clapped Fili’s back before getting an answer. “Drink up,” he said. “Tonight is yours. Ha, if you’re lucky you’re uncle might decide to give you the throne when he returns.”

“You might think that lucky,” Fili said. “I don’t know if I’m ready to do this _full time_.”

Durgim laughed, giving him a firm shake. “You’re young yet, but never let it be said that wisdom belongs only to the old.”

“It is not for lack of wisdom, but energy,” Fili muttered, fighting down another yawn. “I don’t know how you or Thorin manage to stay awake through anything these days.”

Durgim’s grin faltered. “I don’t know how a princeling couldn’t find the energy to stay up through the night. You sure you’re up for it, lad?”

Fili glowered at him. “Please,” he scoffed, lifting his glass, “I can handle a few drinks and dances!”

“Then prove it,” Durgim challenged, “Get your One on the floor—”

_“Theeeerre’s aaaaann…inn. There’s an inn. There’s a merry old inn—”_

Fili laughed, “That is him dancing on the table. I don’t think I’ll be able to get him to dance with me anytime soon even if I felt up to it.”

Durgim scoffed, raising his glass. “You may feel better once you get your blood running. At least entertain this old Dwarf. You do it better than your uncle does anyway.”

Fili sighed. “Very well, if you so wish it.” He stood and bowed. “Let me get my violin.”

“Borrow mine,” Kili said, handing it. “Figured I might need it, but go ahead and play a tune.” Fili thanked him and joined Bofur on a table. Bofur grinned and began the next verse with Fili’s quick fingers keeping up with the song as he sang with Bofur:

_The landlord keeps a little dog that is mighty fond of jokes;_

_When there’s good cheer among the guests,_

_He cocks an ear at all the jests and laughs until he chokes._

The table shook under their stomping and Fili could’ve sworn he heard someone shout, “save the ale,” when Bofur nearly kicked a mug into the air.

The room swayed and Fili almost lost his place and nearly stumbled. No one noticed. At least he thought so.

The song continued:

_So the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle_

_A jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and he sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

_“It’s after three!” he said._

Fili’s vision blackened and spotted.

_Attercop…_

He fell to the floor.

“Fili!” he heard Bofur shout.

“Let me through…” Kili demanded.

“What _happened?”_

_“Is he al…”_

_Attercop…_

“Time to sleep, sweetheart. It’s okay, my little lion…don’t be afraid…”

#

Dwalin strode down the hall, Fili in his arms and an entourage of worriers behind him. Balin opened the door for him. “Dwalin, put Fili on the bed. Kili, you can come in. Bofur, you, too. The rest of you _go home_. We will send word to the king posthaste!” he shut the door in their faces, not caring an inch about propriety.

Dwalin approached him and clapped his shoulder. “Balin?”

“I’ll write Thorin. But someone needs to get Kili ready to take Fili’s place for the time being.” The squeak that came from Kili almost made him laugh, if not for the dire situation. He looked at the younger brother. “Kili, I am certain it’s just a small spell. It won’t be a long time.”

“But…but I don’t…I don’t know _how_ to do the things that Fili does. Or Uncle.”

Balin approached him and embraced him. “I will help you, Kili. You can do this just as much as they can.” That didn’t do much to relieve him, but it would have to do. Balin turned to Dwalin. “Brother, could you set up a pair of guards outside Fili’s room. And tell them Bofur is allowed to come whenever he likes.”

“Aye,” Dwalin said. He patted Kili’s shoulder and left.

At last, Balin turned to Bofur. He was sitting on the edge of Fili’s bed, gripping his hand. “Bofur?”

“You’re certain he’ll wake?”

Balin wanted to assure him. He desperately wanted to say: yes, everything is going to be okay. He’s just fatigued.

He couldn’t say anything.

“Oin would know,” he said. Except it was likely Oin _wouldn’t_ know. Still, it was the most hope he could offer Bofur. He swallowed and tugged at his gloves.

If anything like this happened to Dori…Balin cast the thought out of his mind. Dori was fine and it would not do him (or anyone) any good to dwell on it. Dori would likely cuff his head for even thinking on it, bless him.

Kili stood. “Balin, I know you said you’d write uncle, but I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you, lad, but I think your uncle would feel the urgency better if…” _someone more responsible wrote him_ was far from appropriate right now, but that was all he could think of.

Kili shook his head. “He knows I wouldn’t write him like this unless there was something very wrong. Especially if it means I’m on the throne,” he joked weakly. Balin nodded and followed Kili to the door, he looked at Bofur for one last moment.

 _He needs a time alone_ , Balin decided, leading Kili out of the room.

Two guards saluted them. “No one goes in save the prince’s One, physician, and family. Is that clear?” They answered affirmatively and took their posts.

“Now what?” Kili asked.

“Now we wait,” Balin said. Kili nodded. Really, what else could be done?

#

Bofur sat a fair ways away, giving Oin space to hover around Fili, trying to determine what became of him. After a bit he sat on the bed and sighed.

“What is it?” Bofur asked, trying to steel himself for the worst.

Oin raised his ear trumpet. “What?” Bofur repeated the question, trying not to be fed up. Of course the court physician couldn’t hear a damn!

“That’s just it!” Oin said. “I _don’t know_ what it is! For all intents and purpose, he should _not_ be in a death sleep, and _yet_ he is in a death sleep. If this is an ailment we should know of, I have yet to hear of it and anything medical I know about.”

Bofur tried not to shiver. “Is he going to die?”

Oin didn’t hear him and Bofur was sure he didn’t want to know the answer to that question anyway. Oin left, muttering to himself and Bofur returned to his place by Fili.

 _Please don’t take him from me, Mahal_ , he prayed, hiding his face in Fili’s shoulder and weeping. _I’ll do anything, just don’t take my One from me, please…_

#

He stoked the fire, listening to the Men’s laughter and story telling with half interest, when the raven arrived and cawed out Kili’s message.

Thorin’s brow furrowed.

_Fili is ill. He won’t wake up. Oin says it’s a death sleep. I’m acting regent until he wakes or you return. Uncle, come home quickly._

The raven flew off and Thorin felt the warmth drain from him as the message’s meaning sank in. He wasn’t sure what worried him more: Fili in a death sleep or Kili on the throne. Still, there was little he could do now.

It’d have to wait till morning, and then he would head back to Ered Luin.

#

Kili was utter rubbish at this. Everything he said was scrutinized and judged as if it was the stupidest idea ever to grace these halls. Balin told him to remain confident in front of the nobles, but Kili couldn’t help it. They eyed him like vultures. As if he were someone that could be taken advantage of.

More often than not, he tried to mimic his uncle’s mannerisms. He couldn’t take Fili’s style if he wanted to. Besides, it seemed to work once he started glaring at frowning as much as Thorin did. Balin said it was disturbing, but Kili didn’t care. If it worked, who was anyone to complain?

At least it kept him from being taken advantage of too soon.

But at night, he clung to Nori whenever he was able to and would try to be assured that Nori would wake. Sleep was never something that should be feared but with Fili not waking…

How could one _not_ be afraid?

#

Oin was certain the most he could do was hope that Fili woke. He’d done everything he could think of and nothing worked. Whatever it was that got to Fili, he couldn’t heal him. And so Bofur stayed by his side, waiting for a miracle.

“You know, it wouldn’t hurt to send a request to Lord Elrond,” Oin said, poking his head back in. “The King would be furious, but I think with the life of his heir on the line, I don’t think he’s in a place to argue, being gone and all.”

Bofur blinked, stunned at the suggestion. Bring Elves to Ered Luin? Would Elves even _want_ to help them? Bofur looked at Fili again. He never woke, sleeping peacefully. His breathing was even and he looked, if possible, too young to be in this state. Bofur swallowed.

“Don’t die on me while I’m gone,” he said. “I’ll never forgive you for that, you prat.” He pressed his lips to Fili’s forehead. “I love you and I will be back with aid, _men kurdu_.”

He stood and walked to the door. His fingers curled around the handle when he heard rustling.

“Why are you talking about aid?” Fili asked groggily. Bofur turned around, stunned. He was sitting up, limbs shaking from disuse. “Do we need it? Are we under attack? Why do I feel so weak?” Bofur pulled the door open.

“Oin! Oin, he’s awake!” Oin turned around and Bofur quickly signed. Oin strode back, pushing past him. “Ah, lads, could you get Balin and Kili?” he asked the guards. One of them ran toward the throne room. Bofur went back to Fili’s side as Oin looked over him.

“I was in a death sleep? Are you sure?”

“What do you remember?”

“Being in a dark forest,” Fili said. “There were spiders everywhere. Giant spiders. If I ever see a spider again, it will be too soon.” Bofur embraced him, kissing his forehead. “Was that just a dream?”

“You were here the whole time,” Bofur assured him. “All three weeks of making us run around in circles wondering what happened to you. What woke you up?”

“You. I think,” Fili said, massaging his head. “I don’t know for sure…wait: _three weeks_?!”

The door opened and Kili ran in, flinging his arms around Fili. “I am so mad at you right now! Don’t ever do that again!”

“I don’t even know what I did. I swear I thought I was in that forest for a much shorter time!”

“You were never in a forest,” Bofur said.

“Maybe someone tried to kill you?” Balin said.

“Impossible,” Kili said. “Nori would have gotten wind of it long before it actually happened.”

“Does it matter anymore?” Bofur asked. “He’s awake! He’s fine!”

“Honestly, I want to eat. Could I get something to drink? Water would be nice. I’m _parched_.” Balin chuckled.

“Yes, lad, you can get some water. And then when you’re strength returns, you can get back to work.”

“What about uncle?”

“He rushed back,” Kili said. “He said he’d be reaching Bree at this time. He’ll be back within a week. Don’t look so guilty. He would’ve wanted to know if anything happened and you know it. I’m mostly certain he won’t be mad about this.”

Bofur chuckled. _He better not be mad_. He kissed Fili’s cheek and shoulder. “I love you, Fili,” he whispered. “I love you so much.” Feeling Fili relax in his embrace comforted him.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/The_Man_in_the_Moon_Stayed_Up_Too_Late


	8. Epilogue

A raven landed on his shoulder, alerting him to the news:

Fili woke.

The raven flew off and Thorin headed for the inn. Traveling in this weather would not do.

Still, the tightness in his chest did not loosen and Thorin wouldn’t be satisfied till he could assess his sister-son’s health for himself. Both of them. If Kili had been on the throne, even for a little while…well, best to see how the council was doing as well as make sure they didn’t try to eat Kili. Metaphorically speaking. He paused outside the inn’s door and looked behind him.

Someone was here, their presence pulling at him. It was like ropes trying to lasso him in…

_He’s here._

Thorin pushed aside the urge to follow the feeling and stepped into the inn, ordering food and a room. The urge lessened and soon he felt more like himself again. The maid who brought his food was young and sweet, curly haired with freckles, blushing each time she approached him. He thanked her, watching her blush deeper before moving on as he ate.

“Mind if I join you,” An old man asked. He was tall, robed in grey with a blue, pointy hat on his head and leaning on his staff. Thorin nodded, letting him sit. “So, what brings Thorin Oakenshield to Bree?”

Thorin arched a brow. “Tharkun, whatever it is your planning, be clear on the matter. I am on my way home from Dunland, if you must know, and would prefer to get home to my family as quickly as possible.” The wizard merely tilted his head and Thorin sighed. “I was looking for my father.”

“Thorin, it has been years since there was any sign of Thrain.”

“His body was never found. It was _not_ among the dead at Azanulbizar. I know this. I know he survived. If he did not, I would have found his body, just as I had found…” _Frerin_.

He lifted his glass and swallowed. It was rare for his little brother’s memory to surface. Dis was more the one who tried to remember while Thorin only ever wanted to forget. It hurt too much. It still hurt too much and losing his sister had almost done him in, if not for his nephews and the hope that his father at least still lived.

“What exactly is it you want?” Thorin asked.

“The dragon has sat on your birthright for far too long,” Gandalf said. “I would urge you to take back your homeland.” He handed a bit of cloth to him with runes scrawled on the surface. “That is black speech, offering payment for your head.”

Thorin started. Who would want him dead?

“Let me think on it,” Thorin said. “You are asking me to rally the Dwarves to march on Erebor and take it from a fire breathing Dragon. That is going take some convincing.”

“I’m sure you’ll scrounge up enough company to do what you need.”

“It is likely no one will come. I would need the Arkenstone, which, again, is still at the feet of a dragon half a world away.”

Gandalf lit his pipe and chuckled. “Well, then,” he said, “We may be in need of a burglar and I’ve just the Hobbit in mind.”

“Hobbit?!” Thorin squeaked. The idea was ludicrous. A few Hobbits looked at him funnily and it was enough to stop him from laughing. He leaned closer to Gandalf. “Good luck getting one of them to come with us on an adventure. Good night, Tharkun.”

“I think you’ll find yourself quite impressed with the Hobbit I have in mind,” Gandalf said, frowning. “He’s of reputable stock, both polite and plucky. And all he really needs is a good nudge out of the door. I’m sure you’ll find him quite…well, we’ll see.”

 _I doubt I can feel anything but contempt for those weak Halflings_ , Thorin thought. “Well, then, I put my trust in your judgment. He better be good.”

That said, he went to bed and lay awake, trying not to laugh at the idea. A Hobbit on a quest? He’d likely slow them down and wouldn’t know how to hold a sword (or any weapon at that) and perhaps would have his head full of fantasies about what being out in the wild is like.

He snorted.

A Hobbit on an adventure.

#

Thorin entered his rooms and had barely set his things down when his nephews barreled in, embracing him. He hugged them back.

“Kili’s perfected his scowl,” Fili announced. “He looks like a younger you, now.”

“Perish the thought!” Kili screeched, smacking Fili’s shoulder.

“What about your scowl?” Thorin asked, arching a brow. Fili didn’t respond, only shrugged and Thorin hugged him again. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I feel fine,” he said. “My strength is returned.”

“But we still don’t know what happened,” Kili said. “He just…collapsed a few weeks ago and wouldn’t wake up. Nothing.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Fili said. “I swear it, uncle.” Thorin lifted his hand.

“I can see you are fine with my own eyes. Beside that, why is there talk about you having a One? Tell me you didn’t really cleave yourself to some miner?”

Kili bristled and Fili sighed. “Uncle, please, I know your feelings on the matter, but I love him.”

“It is not _you_ I doubt, Fili,” Thorin said.

“Whatever test you have thought of, you will _not_ put him through it!”

“That is not yours to decide. I will not be satisfied until I know he is trustworthy.”

“I swear he is.” For all his maturity, Fili was acting far too petulant for Thorin’s comfort. He unlaced his boots.

“Bring him to dinner,” he said, pulling one boot off

“You never eat dinner.”

“I _eat_ ,” Thorin said. “Just never in the hall. This time, it will be the three of us, Nori, and this miner.”

“Bofur,” Fili muttered. “His name is Bofur.”

Thorin arched a brow and shucked the other boot off his feet. “That excellent chef? I thought he was a miner. Or was that his cousin?”

“His brother,” Fili muttered defensively. Thorin stood.

“I’ll meet him. And I’ll be as civil as I can, but I am _not_ making promises yet.” He gave Kili a pointed look. It was bad enough that Kili insisted on courting Nori. At the very least, Thorin was assured that whatever feelings Nori felt for him were true enough. Otherwise, he was certain that the thief would have run off already with whatever treasure they had left.

“What would you two think if I said I was thinking of reclaiming Erebor?”

They looked at each other and grinned. “Can we come?” they chorused. Thorin’s shoulders slumped.

_Of course they would want to come. And damn it all that they’re of age!_

“It won’t be for a long while,” he said. “A year or two at most before actually setting out.”

“That’s okay,” Fili said.

“We just want to come! You’ll need people with intelligence for this sort of quest.”

“Well, I’m not entirely sure about that.”

“Fili stopped a famine and also stopped a cave in which could’ve become a riot and—”

“You’re not helping me, Kili! That would just convince him to leave me behind! What if I fall into another death sleep?”

The way his eyes bugged urged Thorin to step between the brothers. “Fili,” he said calmly. “I’m sure you won’t fall into another death sleep.”

“You don’t know that!”

He took Fili’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. “I am confident it won’t.” His eyes were red and there were bags under his eyes. “Have you been able to sleep since?”

Fili shook his head.

“Okay. Fili, it was a freak incident. It swear it is not going to happen again.”

He backed away and glanced at Kili. “And despite it, there is nothing either of you can do that would make me less proud of you both. Now will you let me get ready for dinner tonight? I do not want to have dinner without first taking a nice hot bath.”

The boys smiled and nodded. He bumped foreheads with Kili, too, before sending them out.

As he lounged in the tub, eyes closed, Gandalf’s proposal danced through his mind.

He scoffed. Use a Hobbit as a burglar?

#

A Hobbit almost bumped into him in the hall. He muttered a “beg your pardon, sir,” with a tilt of his hat, and walked off. Since when did Hobbits come to Ered Luin?

He furrowed his brow and strode to the dining hall. Nori, Kili, and Fili were already there. Beside Fili was a Dwarf with a cap on his head, smoking a pipe while telling a very interesting tale of sorts that made them laugh.

“Fili,” Thorin said. “Explain to me why there are _Halflings_ in the mountain?”

“They prefer Hobbits,” Fili said. “Halfling is actually a very grievous insult. And they do know more about food than we do. I didn’t see any reason why I shouldn’t make a trade agreement. I did know that I would be the one to deal with it, and I’m okay with that. Besides, how else was I supposed to stop a famine? It worked. Isn’t that what  matters?”

Thorin ground his teeth. “This is your responsibility.”

“I already know that,” Fili sighed. Bofur stood and bowed lavishly, hat in one hands and arms spread wide.

“Pleasure to meet you, your majesty,” he said. “This meeting’s been long waiting, I say.”

“Indeed,” Thorin said. Bofur had a brilliant smile and Thorin hummed. “Well, I certainly like you better than I ever did Nori and I don’t yet know you.”

“Hey!” Nori and Kili snapped.

“Between you and me, your majesty, I don’t like him that much either.”

“I gave you back your money!” Nori snapped.

Thorin snorted. Yep. He liked him _much_ better than Nori.

~Eight Months Later~

Thorin stood outside the door, the sense of being lassoed still with him despite trying to dodge it again, but standing on the porch, he knew it came from inside. He could hear laughter and shouting from within. Steeling himself, he pounded on the door.

Silence, then the fall of feet, the door opened.

“Gandalf,” Thorin said. Well at least this was the right place. He stepped inside and felt a deep thrumming in his fingers. For some reason, he felt more relaxed here then he did anywhere else. He removed his cloak and hung it up.

“Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin looked at “Bilbo Baggins.” He was, indeed, a Hobbit with a mop of bronze yellow hair, grey-green eyes, and he was tapping his great big foot on the ground.

“So this is the Hobbit,” he said. _My san—no. Sanzeuh do not exist! They’re fairytales! It is not possible!_

“Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?”

“I—I beg your pardon?”

“Ax or sword. What’s you’re weapon of choice?” _This is your one chance to convince me you can do the job Gandalf insists you do. Prove to me you’re worthy._

“Well, I do have some skills at conkers if you must know.”

_That does not count._

“But I fail to see how that is relevant.”

“I thought as much.” He ignored the stern glare Gandalf threw him. “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” This earned a few chuckles, but he didn’t expect the Hobbit to growl and take a step toward him. Nor did he expect him to poke him in the chest.

“Excuse me, but who do you think you are, coming into _my_ house, eating _my_ food, and then have the nerve to insult me?!” The Hobbit demanded to know.

Thorin arched a brow. Well, Gandalf wasn’t lying about him being plucky.

“I may not be some warrior, but I am not above slapping your face with a frying pan! Especially after my pantry being raided by obstinate Dwarves!”

“Are you backing out of the agreement?”

“What agreement?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Fili asked, horror in his voice.

“Tell me what?”

“I did tell him,” Gandalf snapped.

“You just showed up this morning and told me you wanted me to go on a blasted adventure! I told you no!” _This morning?!!_

Thorin glared at Gandalf. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make more fairy tale au suggestions in the comments. The whole list is on the series page ;)
> 
> Also, I leave you with BAMF!Bilbo


End file.
